Secret
by aeon369
Summary: "I don't want you to hate me"."I will never hate you." - Lucy has a secret that no one in the guild knows about, not even her boyfriend of six months. What is it? A short one-shot.


_Hey everyone! A new one-shot. it is short, but I needed to write something small to get away a while from my next story that I'm working on._  
 _I already have eight chapters of it so I'll probably soon be able to upload it. :)_

 _I Hope you like it!_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia has one secret that no one in the guild knows about, not even her boyfriend of six months knows. It is not like she wants to keep it a secret, but she just don't know how everyone is going to react. She is afraid that Natsu is going to be angry at her, because her secret also affects him. The thing is that Lucy just found out that she is pregnant. You maybe think _why_ is she afraid that Natsu is going to be angry at her, has she been cheating on him? But no she hasn't, but Natsu wants to find his father and a baby will not really make that easy. She knows how Natsu is and he will probably pretend that he is happy, but she also knows that he will be angry deep inside. And she don't want to rise her child alone without him.

That is why she is now sitting at her parents' gravestones hoping to make a decision. No one from the guild knows where she is, but she knows they will find her if they decide to look for her. It's really just a matter of time before Natsu shows up and asks her what's wrong, and until then she must have made her decision. Shall she hurt herself and do an abortion without Natsu get to know anything, or shall she keep the baby and tell him. Which will be the best decision?

She doesn't even notice that she is crying until she feels her tears on her hands. She is trying to stop the tears but to no avail. She cries big now and she knows that if Natsu shows up now he will understand that something is wrong. How can she pretend in front of him that everything is fine when he will be able to see through her lie?

She is about to give up. Natsu and everyone from the guild will hate her when they find out the truth. For her heart is _screaming_ at her that she can't do an abortion. She don't even hear when Natsu shows up. She can only hear her own hysterical cry. She jumps when she feels his warm hand on her shoulder. She knows that he is worried about her and she wants his comfort, but at the same time not. Because when he learns the truth, he will not give it to her anyway.

"Lucy?" he asks, and she can now hear how worried he is. But she doesn't answer. She don't want to tell him already, she doesn't want to lose him. "Please Lucy, tell me what's wrong." he says and tries again to get her to talk. She shakes her head, and her tears is flowing. She knows he hates to see her cry, but she can't stop them. "I don't want you to hate me." she whispers, but she knows he hears her. "Why would I hate you? You mean everything to me Lucy, I will never hate you." he says and hugs her. To hear him say that, makes her cry even more. "Please baby, tell me what's wrong. I _promise_ that I won't hate you. We promised each other when we got together to always tell each other when something is wrong, and I see that something is wrong, please let me help you." he says, and hugs her harder. "I'm… I'm _preg_ … I'm pregnant." she sobs out. "I'm so sorry Natsu. I know that you still want to find Igneel. I'm _so_ sorry. I understand if you hate me, I understand if you never want to see me again. I understand if you want me to do an _abortion_." says Lucy, her voice breaks in the end.

He says nothing and continues to hug her. Lucy is afraid. "Lucy, _why_... why did you think I would hate you?" He asks with a voice that's hurt. She doesn't respond first. "You still haven't found Igneel. A child will not make your searching easier. And I don't want to be left alone and raise _our_ child myself. I was, _no_ I'm afraid you will hate me for that." whispers Lucy.

He grabs her and holds her head in his hands. He sees fear in her eyes. "Lucy, you're the most important thing in my life, why should I hate you because you're pregnant with _my_ child. It makes me _happy_. Yes, I haven't found Igneel, but I will get my own family. How can I hate you for giving me that?" he says and look deep into her eyes. She starts to cry again. He doesn't hate her. "I love you Lucy." says Natsu and hugs her again." I love you too Natsu."

 **Mom and Dad, it seems that you will become grandparents after all.**

* * *

' _Never think you already have the answer without asking. You might be surprised how wrong you can be.'_


End file.
